starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Явин
|xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= 40 500 световых лет |длительность дня= 24 стандартных часа |длительность года= 4818 стандартных дней |класс= Газовый гигант |диаметр= 198 500 км |атмосфера= Токсичная |климат= Враждебный (химические и магнитные бури) |гравитация= Высокая (400% стандартной) |местность= |вода= 0% |интерес= *Явинская станция *Станция ГемДайвер *Турбинная станци Ахтнак |флора= |фауна= |расы= нет |другиерасы= нет |язык= нет |правительство= нет |население= Парящие существа с воздушным пузырём |название местных= |города= нет |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность= *Галактическая Республика *Галактическая Империя *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Империя юужань-вонгов *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов }} Явин — чудовищный оранжевый газовый гигант в секторе Гордианский предел, окруженный множеством спутников, три из которых пригодны для жизни, включая легендарный Явин-4. История В 3956 ДБЯ находившаяся на орбите планеты обслуживающая Республиканская Станция Явин, начала разрушаться и упала на Явин-22. Компания "Damarind Corporation" - огромный консорциум торговцев драгоценными камнями, имела исключительный контракт с Империей по сбору драгоценных Явинских камней. Станция компании - "Damarind Fishing Station" находилась на орбите планеты и занималась добычей камней Коруса в течение многих лет, пока не обанкротилась. left|thumb|250px|Тысячелетний сокол приближается к Явину В 0 ДБЯ у планеты произошло событие, поделившее историю на "до" и "после". В ходе того конфликта, горстка храбрых Повстанческих пилотов сумела уничтожить устрашающую боевую станцию Звезду Смерти. Сразу после Явинской битвы, Имперская станция спасения была временно размещена на орбите планеты, чтобы анализировать разрушения от уничтоженной Звезды Смерти, а после Барон Орман Тагдж построил Станцию «Achtnak Turbine», скрытую в атмосфере газового гиганта, с которой он нападал на TIE истребителях на Повстанческую Базу на Явине-4. Вскоре Люк Скайуокер ее уничтожил. thumb|left|240px|Явин в небе своей четвёртой луны Спустя семь лет после Эндорского сражения, Новая Республика попыталась избавиться от Сокрушителя солнц путем сброса его в глубины газового гиганта, но Джедай Кип Дюррон не дал этому случиться и спас корабль. Год спустя, после очередного сражения на Явине-4, Звездный Разрушитель класса Адмирала Даалы – «Молот Рыцаря», был погружен в атмосферу Явина и уничтожен. Спустя, приблизительно, 23 года после ЯБ, Лэндо Калриссиан установил станцию "Ныряльщик" в атмосфере Явина, чтобы возобновить добычу драгоценных камней Коруса. После нападения Академии Теней на станцию, Джейсен и Джайна Соло были похищены. Спустя 26 лет после ЯБ, Явин был захвачен Юужань Вонгами. Описание left|thumb|250px|Явин-Прайм и его спутники. Явин имеет в диаметре чуть меньше 200 000 километров и занимает второе по счету положение в системе с таким же названием. Из-за плотности ядра, планета имеет сильную гравитацию, которая и помогла газовому гиганту в своем прошлом захватить так много лун. Кажется, что Явин пылает внутренним огнем из-за преломленного падающего на него солнечного света. Атмосфера Явина, глубиной почти 65 000 км, состоит, прежде всего, из водорода и гелия, а бури гуляющие на этом уровне часто имеют скорость, превышающую 600 км в час. Многие ученные предполагают, что при других бы обстоятельствах развития системы, Явин мог бы стать звездой. Необычная яркость атмосферы, которая видна даже на неосвещенной стороне, объясняется тем, что фотоны задерживаются (попадают в ловушку) газами ядовитой атмосферы планеты, а не из-за химических реакций. В верхних слоях атмосферы живет небольшое количество разновидностей плавающих газовых мешкообразных существ, которые размножаются один раз в столетие. thumb|240px|Имперцы смотрят на Явин Металлическое ядро Явина окружено толстым слоем замороженных жидкостей под огромным давлением. Удивительно то, что и здесь, в этом замороженном слое, при огромном давлении, которое расплющило бы большинство других жизненных форм, есть некое подобие жизни. Эти создания существуют в виде практически двухмерных созданий, напоминающих плоскость. Давление является настолько большим, что углеродистый и металлический водород сжат вместе, формируя квантовые кристаллы – имя которым Корус. Эти драгоценные камни, существующие только в ядре Явина, являются самым твердым веществом, известным в галактике. За кулисами thumb|200px|Эскиз Ральфа Маккуорри * Газовый гигант Явин появлялся в эскизах Ральфа Маккуорри к фильму «Новая надежда». * Игра для PC Rebellion ошибочно расположила Явин в секторе Сумитра. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * * * *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти»'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' }} Неканонические появления *''Star Wars Battlefront 2'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * Источники *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' Примечания Категория:Газовые гиганты Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с джедаями Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса